Fin de la Mascarade
by Flamyoi
Summary: [ADAMS: ADAM X Shota] Tokyo, au XXIe siècle. Malgré le relatif confort qu'offre son appartement, une silhouette stagne depuis des heures dans une ruelle trempée de la ville. Son visage est témoin d'une trop grande souffrance passée et pas encore guérie. Il se contente d'attendre là, rien en particulier. Mais de l'autre côté de la capitale, on le recherche, sans perdre espoir.


_Cette fiction parle de relations entre hommes, de mensonges et de trahison. Mais elle parle aussi de pardon, d'amitié et de musique. Laissez-vous porter par la douleur d'Adam, la colère de Kaori, le sentiment d'abandon de Rai et le besoin de pardon de Shota, ou inversement. Découvrez une histoire de vie, celles de quatre amis déchirés par un malentendu et par les sentiments._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 _« Laisse se consumer les restes du masque que tu as porté jusqu'à présent. »_

[…]

 ** _P_** luie battante sur la métropole la plus peuplée du monde. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, tout du moins pour cette silhouette, cheveux trempés et air hagard, mal abritée sous la devanture d'une boutique déjà fermée. La plupart des passants qui ont croisé son regard depuis qu'elle est comme statufiée ici se sont posé des questions. Et puis devant son manque de réactions, chacun a repris le cours de son existence, tout en soupirant que le monde est parfois bien étrange. Pas un pour lui venir en aide. Ils devaient se douter qu'ils seraient malvenus.

Lui – puisqu'en l'occurrence la silhouette est celle d'un jeune homme – s'en fiche bien de ce que les autres pensent. Il n'a cure d'être considéré comme étrange, aliéné, taré, ou tout autre adjectif qu'on a bien voulu lui donner au cours de sa courte mais non moins pénible existence.

Déjà un moment qu'il attend là, et ses membres commencent à être engourdis par le froid. Ça brûle un peu, ce n'est pas franchement agréable. Pourtant il ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas de montre, mais il a vu le soleil se coucher, puis se lever. Depuis, rien d'autre. Et il n'a pas fermé les yeux assez longtemps pour avoir perdu le fil. Le calcul n'a jamais été son fort. Ça lui apporte simplement une approximation du temps passé. Le reste, il s'en fout. Même ça, à vrai dire.

Que fait-il là, alors ? Attend-il que la faim et le froid le privent de ses derniers sens encore fonctionnels ? Il est plus probable qu'il ne sache quoi faire, et que rester ici soit la moins dangereuse des solutions. Tout s'est dégradé, très rapidement. Trop; il n'a pas réussi à suivre le mouvement. Le revers de la médaille, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Il avait eu l'occasion de reprendre confiance, et les souvenirs s'étaient atténués. Manque de chance.

Le passé ne sert pas de leçon, ce ne sont que des inepties proférées par la société. C'est ce qu'il pense, en tout cas. Malgré sa lassitude, et sa faiblesse, ses poings se crispent fréquemment. S'ils n'étaient pas bloqués entre son corps et le mur de béton qui le soutient, ils seraient partis s'amocher contre la surface raide. Et son corps se serait retrouvé au sol, surement.

Si faible, si inutile. Il ne sait plus comment rire, mais la situation semble amusante, de son point de vue à lui. Un son différent de sa respiration saccadée sort de ses lèvres gercées. C'est ça, un rire ? Il recommence, et son cœur se serre. Non, il ne continuera pas, c'est trop difficile. S'il oubliait, là seulement il pourrait rire. Pour des raisons inconnues, pour des futilités, pour dire de le faire. Il pourrait. A l'heure actuelle, ce serait trop douloureux. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

Il s'affaisse doucement, et il se retrouve assis à même le sol, les bras contractés. Il aurait voulu rester debout, mais la seule volonté mentale n'a malheureusement pas suffit. Ce corps qui l'a déjà trahi trouve amusant de continuer. Comme s'il le narguait.

Ses paupières battent faiblement. Il lutte contre le sommeil, seule sa température sans cesse en baisse le maintient un minimum éveillé. Il a entendu dire que si on s'endormait dans le froid, on pouvait ne jamais se relever. Il ne sait pas si l'idée l'effraye. Il a l'impression que ça va lui arriver s'il ne fait rien. Et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à part rester là.

L'être humain a toujours de l'espoir ? Ah. Alors en plus d'être fou, il a cessé d'être Homme ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va le déstabiliser. Plus grand-chose ne le peut, dorénavant.

[…]

 ** _D_** es heures ont passées. Une demi-journée, peut-être. Il n'en sait pas plus. Il est maintenant à demi-allongé, cherchant à garder le maximum de chaleur. L'atmosphère était déjà glaciale, mais entre-temps la nuit est tombée, et il sent bien la différence. Le vent, surtout. Il se prend des rafales qui font voler ses cheveux clairs et frémir son corps mince. Les personnes affairées se sont faites de moins en moins nombreuses, la curiosité baissant avec le nombre. Il passe pour un sans-abri, ce qui fait partie du paysage, dans ce quartier de la ville. Sans intérêt, donc.

Dans sa position, ni son jeune âge ni la finesse de ses traits ne se remarquent. On le qualifierait de jeune fugueur ou d'inconscient, si c'était le cas. Ou de déficient mental. S'ils savaient… Il n'a pas envie de réfléchir, interpréter les autres ne l'a jamais amusé. A vrai dire, sa vie gravitait autour d'une seule personne. C'était peut-être ça, le problème. Lui le premier s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a pris peur.

Aveuglé, c'est ce qu'il avait été. Il avait joué un rôle, joué une autre personne, se faisant passer pour elle. Sans même s'en rendre totalement compte, à tel point que s'en était presque devenu une habitude. Une horrible habitude. Il savait que c'était risqué, mais l'amour cautionne les pires folies.

Il avait voulu redevenir lui-même, car il arrivait à saturation. Evidemment, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait fallu. On aime quelqu'un pour la façon dont on le voit, pas pour ce qu'il est réellement. Le fait qu'il change brutalement, qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était sa personnalité originale, n'était pas bien passé.

Était-ce ainsi, de fil en aiguille, qu'il s'est retrouvé allongé là, dans cette ruelle de Tokyo par une froide nuit de mars ? Il ne souhaite pas s'en rappeler. Pas encore.

[…]

 ** _D_** es bruits de talons sur le bitume.

« _Adam, tu ne peux pas rester là, il fait nuit maintenant. »

La voix lui dit quelque chose. Il l'a déjà entendue. Quant à savoir dans quelle circonstance, et l'origine de son propriétaire, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il aimerait bien que son corps lui obéisse, pour réagir, mais il a l'impression de penser dans le vide. Il ressent vaguement une source de chaleur près de lui, ce que la voix peut expliquer.

Adam, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, c'est vrai. Le propriétaire de la voix le connait alors. Les liens se tissent dans sa tête, il y a du progrès. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de relations, avant, et seulement une minorité connaissait son prénom. Ça limite déjà les possibilités.

Il patiente, puisqu'en l'occurrence il ne peut faire que ça. Son ouïe fonctionne, les autres sens vont revenir, non ? Il sent du mouvement, contre lui. On lui serre la main, et un autre corps est collé à son flanc. Il a mal dans les jambes, et il a la tête trop lourde pour la bouger. Accompagnée d'une migraine telle qu'il entend résonner son cœur dans sa boîte crânienne. Dérangeant et effrayant.

« _Je vais t'emmener avec moi, il fait trop froid ici. »

Sans blague. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout seul. Il a envie de l'empêcher de le soulever, mais ne peut que se laisser faire, et il est bientôt plaqué contre un dos fin auquel il s'agrippe, parvenant enfin à mettre ses membres en action. Il sent que le quasi inconnu frissonne, sans doute pensait-il qu'il était dans les vapes, puisqu'il n'a toujours par émis un son.

« _Je suppose que tu m'entends. Accroche-toi, je me relève. »

Il fait ce qui lui a été demandé, finalement. Cette option est surement moins pire que celle qu'il avait trouvé tout seul. Au moins là il a chaud. Même s'il a aussi mal, de connaître cette personne, sans toutefois parvenir à la situer. Cependant elle fait partie de son passé, et c'est déjà suffisant pour alimenter sa peine.

La voix est grave, rauque, comme abîmée par le tabac. Paradoxalement, il la trouve agréable. On ne lui a pas parlé depuis longtemps, est-ce la seule raison ? Non, il est persuadé que cette voix lui plaisait avant. S'il avait le courage de parler, il le lui dirait. Plus tard, il verrait.

Il a les yeux clos, les bras entourés sur les épaules de son porteur, qui avance sans difficulté, nullement gêné par ce poids léger. Il faut dire que se nourrir n'était pas la préoccupation principale d'Adam ces derniers temps. Le plus grand le sait. C'est pour cela qu'il est là, d'ailleurs. Il se doute que celui qu'il cherche à aider ne se laissera pas facilement faire, aussi.

Les bruits de pas dans la rue bercent Adam qui s'endort enfin. Son corps s'affaisse, et le plus grand se permet un faible sourire. Il sait combien il a besoin de sommeil, et que son repos sera de courte durée. Lui aussi a vécu ça.

[…]

 ** _I_** l a marché longtemps, dans un dédale de rues plus ou moins animées, pendant une partie de la nuit. Jamais il ne s'est plaint de son chargement endormi. D'une part, il en avait pris la responsabilité en tout état de cause, et d'une autre, il était seul. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir presque apaisé. Après tout ce temps passé à arpenter les rues, la peur au ventre, il l'avait déniché, alors que les dernières miettes d'espoir se faisaient manger par les cruelles pensées négatives.

Lui, Adam, habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un sweat à capuche noir, vautré sur le sol glacé, ses cheveux châtains se soulevant au gré du vent. Inanimé.

Il l'avait tenu un long moment serré fermement contre lui, avant de sentir son cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal. Il savait qu'il se battait avec son corps, et n'avait pas insisté, déjà rassuré. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup. C'est dans sa nature, il se contente de peu.

Son apparence contraste avec celle du jeune homme assoupi. Grand, osseux, les cheveux bruns foncés coupés courts, et un visage encore plus maigre. Malgré le temps, il porte des lunettes noires qui dissimulent ses prunelles. Une habitude comme une autre. Seuls leurs vêtements se ressemblent. Peu nombreux, près du corps, sombres.

Adam a fini par se réveiller, et a ressenti tous les effets combinés de la fatigue et de son occupation prolongée du trottoir sous la bruine. Il a attendu de récupérer un minimum de conscience avant d'interroger son porteur. Celui-ci l'a laissé parler, ne répondant que partiellement, voire même pas du tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité d'un bar à la devanture peu engageante. Le détail dont la mémoire d'Adam avait besoin.

Shota. Ça lui parait évident, maintenant. Shota. Un vestige de son passé. Shota. Un de ceux dont il s'était joué. Shota. Il est incapable de supporter cette constatation, la culpabilité commence à le ronger. Son nom résonne dans sa tête, litanie imperturbable et nostalgique.

Il arrête soudain de s'agripper aux épaules osseuses. Dans l'espoir de tomber ? Non, il lâche prise. Shota s'en rend compte, et de nouveau, sa voix rauque se fait entendre.

« _Concentre toi sur ce que tu fais. »

Ça sonne comme un reproche virulent, prononcé sur un ton anodin, pratiquement déplacé. La situation n'est pas inédite. En partie, simplement. Ce qui explique l'état d'Adam. Pourtant Shota n'a pas la prétention de lui faire la morale, ni même de le comprendre.

Non. Il veut l'aider, bien que le plus petit affirme qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne renonceront pas. Shota traverse le bar vide, passe derrière des rideaux, descend des escaliers et Adam se sent tomber sur une surface bien plus confortable que le béton auquel il s'était habitué.

Aucun des deux ne parle, ce serait synonyme de fracture. L'instant serait brisé. Ils savent que ça arrivera. Ce n'est juste pas le bon moment.

Adam entend Shota sortir, et les bruits de ses pas sur le plancher à l'étage du dessus. Il se retrouve seul dans le noir. Oh, cruels souvenirs. Là non plus, ce n'est pas la première fois. Pourtant, il se sent presque bien d'être ici. Après tout, même si l'atmosphère est tel un ciel d'orage, Shota l'a cherché. Lui. Et il l'a trouvé, perdu, seul, trempé, fou. Il l'a ramené. Ça compte, non ? Il se rendort sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé moralement autant que physiquement.

Shota ne sait plus qui croire. Les autres, lui-même, ou Adam, un quasi-inconnu avec des souvenirs communs ? Il cherche ce qui a motivé sa fièvre de le retrouver. Un soupçon de peur, beaucoup de nicotine et des nuits sans sommeil. Il ne lui a pas facilité la tâche. Evidemment.

Quand est-ce que cette foutue histoire a démarré ? Ça fait quelques années déjà. Shota marche de long en large dans le bar lorsqu'il entend des cris. Nul besoin d'être devin pour en connaître l'origine. Le plus important est de savoir que faire.

Il interrompt sa réflexion et descend au sous-sol, dans l'obscurité. Il n'est pas nyctalope, juste habitué à cet environnement particulier. L'ambiance de la chambre est saturée, lourde. Il peut facilement imaginer Adam se tordre dans les draps, bien qu'il n'aperçoive même pas les contours de son corps fin.

Il s'approche, et pose sa main sur ce qui s'avère être une épaule. Il en ressent les tremblements. A-t-il hurlé sa peine d'une façon semblable, étendu seul dans la ruelle trempée ? C'est vaguement douloureux d'imaginer ça.

Adam se calme, à moins que ce ne soit l'imagination de Shota qui lui joue des tours. La probabilité est élevée. Un silence relatif s'installe, et le brun se relève. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse. Ses dernières actions étaient des sortes de pulsion, sans logique aucune. Ou peut-être y en a-t-il une, mais il ne la trouve pas.

Il essaye d'effectuer un retour en arrière dans ses souvenirs. Sept ans qu'il a rencontré l'homme qui dort dans son lit. Et trois qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Si longtemps déjà… Il a étonnamment peu changé, d'ailleurs. Le rechercher dans Tokyo était une folie, la chance a dû avoir pitié de lui.

Il le connaissait un minimum, ce qui l'a également aidé. Les endroits qu'il fréquentait ne s'étalaient pas en nombre. Et mine de rien, on le repérait facilement. Les Japonais ont rarement les cheveux châtains, à vrai dire. Les hommes, surtout.

Shota s'arrête de vadrouiller sans rien faire et contemple le bar d'un œil absent. Il n'a pas ouvert depuis qu'il cherche Adam, manque de temps. Il va devoir attendre, encore un peu. Lui laisser prendre du repos. Il en a besoin, après tout. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, même si l'ambiance particulière de l'endroit à la nuit tombée lui manque.

[…]

 ** _A_** dam cherche depuis quelques minutes à savoir ce qu'il fait dans cette pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, seul dans un lit. Pas qu'il ait l'habitude de se réveiller dans le lit quelqu'un d'autre, c'est plutôt le fait d'être en intérieur qui l'intrigue.

Puis il se souvient. Shota l'a porté jusqu'ici. Il visualise la maison comme un tunnel. Il était réveillé, sauf qu'il n'a pas fait attention au décor. Est-il utile de préciser qu'observer la nuque et les épaules de Shota étaient une bien meilleure occupation d'après lui ? Il était si mince qu'il aurait pu se casser en deux sous le poids d'Adam. Sa force le fascine.

Parallèlement, il ne veut pas le voir, pas maintenant. Il est de nouveau conscient. Ils vont discuter, s'ils se voient. Adam ne s'en sent pas le courage. Juste… rester dans ce lit, dont les draps ont l'odeur du propriétaire. A moins que ce ne soit le propriétaire qui ait l'odeur des draps ?

Adam ne trouve pas de réponse satisfaisante à ses questions existentielles, et préfère chercher réconfort dans les bras de Morphée. Celle-ci, rancunière qu'il l'ait délaissée, l'ignore consciencieusement, se régalant presque de l'observer se retourner dans les draps de Shota.

Ce dernier commence à ce moment à descendre les escaliers, et provoque sans le vouloir une tension inhabituelle dans le corps du châtain. Chaque pas est un glas. Mélodie funèbre qui marque la fin de la mascarade. Il fait toujours aussi noir, et sans qu'Adam ne comprenne vraiment, Shota s'installe dans le lit. Il se tend de nouveau, pourquoi est-il si proche ?

Adam pense que Shota lui en veut toujours. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il est surpris – et c'est un doux euphémisme – de se trouver ici. Pourtant Shota lui a pardonné, il y a longtemps déjà. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il ramené ?

Le brun s'allonge sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Adam écoute sa respiration, restant le plus calme possible. Sait-il qu'il ne dort pas ? Il espère qu'il va s'endormir, car pour lui cette situation n'est pas viable. Il va craquer, dans deux minutes comme dans une heure. Sa retenue n'est pas extensible à ce point. Et c'est bien dommage.

Le rythme cardiaque du châtain retrouve sa nonchalance quand le souffle de son voisin s'atténue. Réaction en chaîne, ils sont plus liés qu'ils ne le pensent. Shota s'endort et Adam est plus alerte que jamais. Que faire ? Attendre, la peur au ventre que l'autre s'éveille ? Devant cette possibilité pas franchement satisfaisante, il se glisse sans bruit et sans but hors du lit. Il se tient au mur pour dénicher l'escalier, et se cogne le mollet dans la première marche dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

Son ascension est progressive et lente. Rester silencieux. Ne pas tomber. Il ne sait plus si le propriétaire des lieux a le sommeil lourd. Il est des détails que l'on oublie avec le temps, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cherché à renier toute trace de son passé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il parvient enfin à se hisser en haut, et écarte le rideau opaque pour pénétrer dans le débarras au fond du bar. Des lustres qu'il ne s'est pas tenu à cet endroit, ça fait tout drôle. Rien n'a spécialement été modifié, à part les peintures, récemment rafraîchies.

Une bouffée de nostalgie étreint Adam, et son ventre se tort. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux de lâcher son passé ? Pourquoi faut-il que ses erreurs lui reviennent en pleine tête à chaque carrefour sur le chemin de sa nouvelle vie ? C'est juste bon à le faire lâcher prise.

Ce qui d'ailleurs aurait pu mal finir, sans l'intervention de Shota. Adam estime avoir eu de la chance. Il aurait pu se faire violer, agresser, attraper une quelconque maladie… Non. Rien de tout ça, il a juste été enlevé par un revenant de son adolescence. Le mot est pompeux pour une action qui l'est nettement moins, en vérité. Il aurait pu l'en empêcher, bien qu'en son for intérieur il sache qu'il n'aurait pas eu le dessus.

Certaines situations ont déjà été vécues, et les choses n'évoluent pas beaucoup, finalement. Trois ans, c'est peu, dirons-nous. Dans ce contexte, c'est énorme. Approximativement mille jours, sans contact, sans nouvelles. C'est Adam qui est partit, cependant ça ne veut pas dire que c'est uniquement Shota qui a souffert. Le brun a compris la nécessité, et la désespérance contenues dans la fuite précipitée du châtain.

Adam se dit qu'à force d'y repenser, toute l'histoire va trouver sens dans sa tête. Les éléments sont encore trop… flous pour le moment. A deux, ils y arriveraient. Peut-être. Ce qui sous-entend une discussion dans les prochaines heures. Il s'en sent déjà plus capable que quand Shota a rejoint son lit. Mystère du cerveau humain, les raisons sont inconnues.

Son regard s'attarde sur le comptoir, noir et brillant. Il peut se souvenir, en un instant, de sa main glissant sur la surface dépourvue d'aspérités. De nombreuses fois, il s'est installé sur un tabouret haut. Se plaignant de leur inconfort, parfois. Commandant un verre, souvent. Il venait là autant par habitude que par envie. Les soirs d'affluence, Shota servait lui-même derrière le comptoir.

Les bouteilles d'alcool colorées sont toujours là, sagement posées sur leurs étagères en bois peintes. Ce bar, c'était le rêve de Shota. Il s'est occupé de tout, du début à la fin. Adam l'admire aussi un peu pour ça, pour avoir atteint son but, pour ne pas s'être laissé distraire par les autres. Lui n'a pas su tenir le coup, la preuve. Il soupire, et toute l'amertume de sa situation est comprise dans cette simple expiration.

Quand il a rencontré Shota, le bar n'existait pas encore. Adam a donc vu la plupart des étapes de sa fondation, mentale comme concrète. Il aimait bien quand le brun lui en parlait, avec ce sourire presque extatique que seule la cigarette pouvait également lui apporter. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui non plus. C'est pourquoi Adam se sentait franchement mal de se retrouver là maintenant.

Il l'avait trahi, pourtant Shota ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il devait purger sa peine loin, seul. Dans la douleur, tant qu'à faire. Shota ne méritait pas que tout lui retombe dessus de cette façon. Adam sent son estomac se tordre. Il s'approche du comptoir, et sa main s'accroche au bord d'un des tabourets. Il se plie en avant, maintenu par son bras. Un léger vertige le prend. Ce n'est pas l'alcool, alors ça doit être la fatigue, en déduit-il.

Cependant, Shota occupe le lit – et en il a légitimement le droit, ce n'est pas le problème – donc il va attendre qu'il se réveille. Si son corps ne lâche pas d'ici là. Ce serait préférable, maintenant qu'il est près de Shota, et que celui-ci semble fermement décidé à l'aider.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, du coup. Il tente de se détendre en inspirant profondément, puis il décrispe sa main du bord du tabouret. Le sang repasse de nouveau dans ses doigts. Il les remue quelques instants, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Puis son bras retombe le long de son corps, et il se dirige vers l'entrée du bar. Il écarte le lourd rideau opaque, et découvre la vitre. Dehors, il pleut averse. De ce fait, c'est assez sombre. Il ne saurait dire quelle heure il est. Pas la moindre trace d'horloge dans le bar.

Il colle son visage à la vitre glacée, laissant le rideau retomber, le cachant entièrement à la vue. Du moins, à celle de Shota. Et de toute façon dans la rue, il n'y a personne. Le repaire du brun est bien dissimulé au fond d'une ruelle peu engageante. Seuls les habitués savent que le quartier ne craint qu'en apparence. C'est voulu, d'une certaine façon. Ça limite un type de clientèle peu souhaité.

S'il n'avait pas aussi froid à rester immobile contre la surface transparente, Adam serait bien resté. Il n'avait rien à faire à part contempler les gouttes d'eau tomber dans les flaques entres les pavés. Un léger bruit derrière le rideau lui donne la chair de poule, et il délaisse sa contemplation pour retourner au comptoir. Comme il s'y attendait, Shota est là.

Installé sur un des tabourets du bar, une cigarette allumée dans la main gauche. Jambes croisées, le bras droit appuyé contre son ventre. Adam reste figé. De nouveau, une douloureuse sensation au creux du ventre. Pourquoi les souvenirs du passé font-ils si mal ? Shota l'a sûrement entendu, mais rien ne semble pouvoir troubler sa quiétude.

Adam reprend ses esprits, et se dirige vers le brun. Celui-ci tourne la tête, et malgré les lunettes noires qu'il n'a pas quittées, le châtain sait qu'il le dévisage.

« _Je vais ouvrir ce soir. La chambre est insonorisée, si tu veux dormir. »

Le châtain laisse planer les mots du brun quelques instants. Le temps que la connexion se fasse peut-être. Ou simplement pour savourer le fait qu'il soit proche de lui, et qu'il lui parle. Il avait bien cru qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Sa voix rauque apaise les brûlures de son cœur.

« _Merci, se contente-t-il de répondre. »

Shota rejette la tête en arrière et souffle sa fumée au plafond. Adam mobilise son corps et se remet en mouvement. Il vient s'asseoir à côté du brun, qui lui est plongé dans l'espèce d'euphorie que lui apporte sa drogue. Il appuie ses bras sur le comptoir et pose sa tête dessus, regard tourné vers le patron des lieux.

« _Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Finit-il par s'enquérir, curieux malgré lui. »

Le brun ne prend pas la parole tout de suite, sans doute pour se donner le temps de la réflexion. Adam attend patiemment. Rien ne presse, de toute manière.

« _Je suppose que je voulais des réponses. Et que je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

Le châtain ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il fixe son compagnon encore plus attentivement.

« _Tu es partis sans même te donner la peine de nous dire si tu reviendrais un jour. Comment veux-tu qu'on mène une vie normale après ce genre de déclaration ? C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'on ne te lâche plus, oui. »

Adam est étonné par cette longue tirade, peu habitué à entendre Shota s'exprimer autant. C'était plutôt lui, d'ordinaire. La voix plus aigüe du châtain résonne alors à son tour dans la pièce sombre.

« _Des excuses ne changeraient rien, étant donné que je considère que ma présence ici est une insulte envers toi. Je ne regrette pas ces dernières années, loin de là.

_Je ne peux te juger sans connaître les raisons qui ont provoquées ta fuite.

_Ce…

_Tu ne peux nier ce fait. Tu as fui, Adam. Qui ou quoi, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir. Considère que tu ne peux quitter le bar tant que je n'aurais pas eu l'éclaircissement recherché. »

Shota se relève, et vient se placer à côté du tabouret d'Adam. La proximité entre leurs visages ne les gêne pas. D'autres trouveraient ça étrange, eux n'y accorde pas d'importance outre mesure. C'est d'une normalité en rapport avec leur passé commun.

« _Rai va bientôt arriver, et je présume que le croiser ne fait pas partie de tes envies du moment. Tu ferais mieux de descendre, dans ce cas, révèle Shota en se relevant après avoir une dernière fois fixé son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. »

Adam hoche la tête et secoue vaguement ses mèches folles. Il descend ensuite du tabouret et se dirige vers l'arrière du bar sans se retourner. Il arrive à la trappe dissimulée derrière les rideaux et se penche pour l'ouvrir. Il descend l'escalier prudemment. Il doit bien y avoir un interrupteur quelque part… Il longe les murs dans l'espoir d'en trouver un, plongé dans la plus complète obscurité puisqu'il a refermé la trappe.

Ses doigts glissent enfin sur l'objet convoité, et une lampe digne d'un projecteur de photographe s'allume dans le coin opposé, près du lit. La pièce est plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle contient un petit réfrigérateur ainsi qu'une plaque de cuisson, une table basse avec des coussins, des étagères poussiéreuses remplies d'objets et magazines divers, et le lit. Le jeune homme se tourne, et découvre une porte. Sûrement une salle de bain, ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'ira pas vérifier.

Il retourne s'assoir sur le lit, et bascule rapidement en position allongée. Il a du sommeil à rattraper c'est évident. De toute façon, le bar sera ouvert jusqu'aux aurores, comme l'indique le nom, d'ailleurs bien trouvé. _Yoakemae_. Curieusement, ce n'est pas Shota qui l'a choisi. Et ce souvenir, encore plus que les autres, fait souffrir Adam.

Il a le temps de se reposer un peu avant que Shota ne revienne se coucher. Il n'était jamais descendu ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cependant ça lui est arrivé de nombreuses fois de faire la fermeture avec lui. Les soirs où il ne buvait pas trop. Sinon il repartait plus tôt.

Il repense soudainement à Rai… Une vieille connaissance, également. Bien qu'Adam ait été plus proche de son frère aîné, il l'avait quand même côtoyé pendant des années. Il ne montera pas le voir ce soir. Peut-être demain, s'il s'en sent le courage. Il faudra affronter les questions. Avec Shota ça va, il n'est pas pressé, et la sérénité entoure chaque phrase qu'il prononce.

L'image de Kaori, le grand frère de Rai s'impose finalement dans la tête du châtain. Il se relève avec précipitation, il faut qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, il n'est pas en état de supporter une telle dérivation mentale. Ces pensées en apparence inoffensives amèneront forcément des conséquences plus… pernicieuses, disons.

Il est piégé, cette pièce – bien que remplie de fragments de vie – ne lui est d'aucune aide. Il ne peut que se coucher et prier pour que le sommeil l'emporte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ressasser ses années de vie auprès de Shota, Rai et Kaori.

[…]

 _ **Ç**_ a aurait été trop beau que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Il est minuit; évidemment Adam n'a pas fermé les yeux une seule minute complète. Non. Dès qu'il essaye de faire le vide dans sa tête, les démons reviennent, plus puissants encore qu'à la lumière. Il est allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre le long du corps, plongé dans l'obscurité étouffante de la pièce.

Péniblement, il se relève. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, Morphée ne veut pas de lui. Il se dirige vers ce qu'il pense être l'interrupteur. Dans le noir, ce n'est pas forcément pratique. Il finit par le dénicher, après une longue minute de recherche à tâtons. Et la lumière fut.

Une idée lui vient en tête. Il hésite. Machinalement, il jette un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Pas brillant, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est pas changé depuis que Shota l'a trouvé dans la rue. Jusqu'alors, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Sauf que… S'il monte voir Rai. Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Le manque de sommeil lui fait encore penser des choses idiotes. Il secoue la tête, ce qui fait voleter ses mèches châtaines bien emmêlées.

Il arpente la pièce de long en large durant une période indéterminée. L'action lui fait prendre conscience de sa propre inutilité, ainsi que de sa faiblesse. S'il ne fait rien maintenant, ça ne pourra pas avancer et il passera d'autres nuits d'insomnies à chercher comment réparer – ou du moins essayer de rattraper – ses erreurs.

Il se décide et hausse les épaules. Il va monter, rien ne l'oblige à aller voir Rai de toute manière. C'est toujours mieux que d'attendre ici, en vain, que quelque chose se passe. Ou que Shota ne rentre. Décidé, Adam éteint la lumière et entreprend de monter l'escalier. Il pousse la trappe, et s'extirpe de la sorte du souterrain. L'ambiance nocturne du bar le saisit aussi, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, la nostalgie qui l'étreint n'a rien de sincèrement douloureux. Serait-ce un signe ?

Il ne sait pas s'il est sur la bonne voie. Toujours est-il qu'il espère pouvoir s'expliquer, même si pour l'instant il n'en a pas le courage. Parfois, il convient d'attendre le moment opportun. Il écarte doucement les rideaux qui cachent la remise à la vue des clients du bar et se retrouve plongé dans l'atmosphère intimiste de l'endroit. En face de lui, un peu sur la gauche, le comptoir. A droite, une sorte de scène, là où il a vu si souvent des artistes inconnus du public se produire, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était désagréable à écouter, loin de là.

Dans le reste de la salle, des tables, éparpillées sans règle stricte, avec des paravents à certains endroits et des diffuseurs de fumée. L'endroit est sombre, éclairé uniquement par des spots violets. Les volutes de fumées grises donnent un aspect mystique à l'endroit. Seule la scène à droit à des projecteurs différents. Adam reste tapi dans l'ombre de ses rideaux, soulagé que personne ne le remarque. Il peut observer à loisir les occupants.

Rai est bien là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, occupé à essuyer des verres avec un torchon, derrière le bar qui semble briller grâce à la lumière colorée. Il n'a pas changé, en trois ans, songe Adam. Un peu plus petit que Shota, les cheveux noirs et brillants, attachés en catogan. Ce n'est pas visible de là où il est placé, cependant Adam sait qu'ils descendent jusqu'à son bassin. Ils sont impressionnants.

Par pur reflexe, il approche une de ses mains de sa bouche et commence à se mordiller les phalanges. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa vision périphérique lui apprend que Shota monte sur la scène. Il lâche ses doigts et se tourne légèrement pour mieux voir. Le brun tient une guitare électrique à la main. Blanche et noire, sobre toutefois… solennelle. Simplement par la prise que Shota exerce dessus. Il la tient avec douceur et respect. Elle est son amante. Elle est une partie de lui.

Et ça, Adam le sait. Shota la possède depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Il reporte son attention sur le propriétaire de l'instrument qui le branche à un amplificateur avant de la reposer sur son socle. Il s'est changé. Il porte un jean clair, inhabituel pour lui, une chemise noire, et un veston de la même couleur que le bas. La chemise est déjà largement ouverte, et le col est relevé. Une simple chaîne en argent brille à son cou. Il a posé sa guitare, mais n'a pas quitté la scène, semblant réfléchir.

Adam ne bouge pas d'un cil, il reste collé aux rideaux qui – il l'espère – le dissimule à la vue des autres. Il veut entendre Shota jouer, c'est quelque chose qui lui a terriblement manqué. Il ne pourra encore pas lui dire qu'il aime sa voix, quand bien même il chanterait, puisqu'il n'est pas censé être là.

Oh, le brun doit bien se douter qu'il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil, de toute façon. Adam essaye d'arrêter de réfléchir quand Shota revient vers sa guitare après quelques instants de flottement. Le brouhaha du bar se calme graduellement, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre Shota accorder sa belle.

« _Bonsoir, murmure le patron dans le micro qu'il vient d'allumer après avoir passé la sangle de la guitare autour de son torse. »

Les consommateurs lui répondent, ce qui provoque un magma de voix disparates qui au final porte quand même le message voulu.

« _Je suppose que les habitués sont surpris, disons que je joue ce soir pour célébrer la réouverture. »

Alors il a réellement fermé le bar pendant qu'il le cherchait… Décidément, il prend ça très à cœur. A part sa guitare, Shota n'a rien de plus précieux que cet endroit. Au sens affectif, qu'on s'entende.

Plus personne ne parle. Le grand brun effleure lentement les cordes, passe sa main sur les courbes lisses et sans défauts avant de démarrer avec un air inconnu aux oreilles d'Adam. C'est agréable, pense-t-il en son for intérieur. Caressant, à l'égal d'une main câline qui passe dans les cheveux. Réconfortant, telle une étreinte sincère. Un tantinet mélancolique, quand la personne s'éloigne.

L'air change radicalement, il est plus endiablé. Shota est clairement dans son monde, emporté par la mélodie produite par ses longs doigts agiles sur les cordes. La musique est magique, elle évolue en un instant, insaisissable, changeante et adorable. Bientôt, une voix grave se joint aux notes qui s'échappent en rafale de l'instrument. Adam a l'impression de perdre pied. Son esprit rejoint les anges.

« Nous avancions ensemble sur ce chemin dangereux.

Ne pas perdre l'objectif des yeux.

« N'as-tu pas peur ? Il est si facile de s'égarer. »

Je pensais encore à nous.

Désabusé.

Tu t'es trompé de route. Tu as fuis.

« Je t'en prie. »

Nous marchions ensemble au bord de l'eau.

Éclaboussures, pieds mouillés.

« Attrape-moi. »

J'accourais aussitôt.

Exalté.

Mais tu t'es trompé de route. Tu as fuis.

« Je t'en prie. »

Nous errions ensemble dans nos cœurs.

Trop fou d'y penser.

Pourquoi ?

Ces mots que je n'ai jamais prononcés.

Disloqués.

Ce soir-là… »

La mélodie a changé plusieurs fois, tandis que Shota chantait. Adam serait bien en peine s'il fallait qu'il parle de la musique, seule la signification des paroles a monopolisé son esprit. Cette composition lui fait mal. Son cœur palpite douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts se crispent sur un pan de rideau, lui permettant de maintenir son équilibre.

Quelques mots se sont ancrés en lui. « Tu as fuis. » Ils lui rappellent ce qu'as dit Shota plus tôt dans la soirée. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Il lui demandera. S'il en a le courage. Il applaudit machinalement, trop loin pour se rendre compte qu'il est le dernier. Shota l'aperçoit et lance un bref regard dans sa direction. Dépourvu d'émotion. Lui aussi est dans sa bulle.

Une nouvelle chanson commence, les paroles sont plus rares. De simples phrases, marmonnées entre deux accords déjà plus agressifs. Adam n'écoute plus vraiment. Il lâche le rideau et s'engouffre à l'arrière du bar, se laissant tomber près de la trappe sans chercher à se retenir d'une quelconque façon. Un élancement se fait sentir, c'est de sa faute. Il est trop bouleversé pour s'en rendre compte.

Est-il prêt à faire face, au final ? Il a changé d'avis plus de fois en quelques heures qu'en trois ans. Il s'énerve tout seul d'être aussi instable. Il a l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Quand il est parti. Il se relève péniblement et entreprend de redescendre l'escalier. L'atmosphère silencieuse et sombre de la chambre et bien plus rassurante que l'arrière du bar. Il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer et retrouve le lit sans trop de problèmes. Il se laisse tomber dessus. Il est fatiguée et il en a assez que son esprit ne se calme pas assez longtemps pour permettre à son corps de se reposer. Il n'en peut plus, il veut que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Peut-être l'a-t-il cherché, mais il n'a pas demandé ça.

Il tord le drap entre ses doigts. Aucun risque qu'il ne réussisse à l'arracher. Ça le défoule un peu quand même. De nouveau, les heures passent sans qu'il ne puisse fermer l'œil. Il entend soudain Shota descendre les escaliers. Il est silencieux pourtant une marche l'a trahit en grinçant sauvagement. Adam ne distingue rien dans l'opacité noire de la pièce. C'est son ouïe qui prend le relais. Son corps est un peu crispé, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

« _Tu ne dors pas ? Il est sept heures du matin. »

A tout à sauf à ça, en tous cas. L'avis du châtain est mitigé, il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir rassurée ou angoissé d'être auprès du brun. Tout est si vivant quand il est là, dans le sens positif comme négatif.

« _Tu as fermé plus tard aujourd'hui.

_Je leur devais bien ça. Je n'ai pas ouvert pendant un moment. »

Le brun semble enlever ses vêtements et ceux-ci tombent au sol dans un doux frottement. Il s'approche du lit et s'installa dessus, avec précaution pour ne pas écraser Adam. Celui-ci bouge et va se coller contre le mur pour lui laisser de la place.

« _Tu as entendu, alors.

_Ta chanson ? Oui. Tu t'es amélioré, en trois ans. »

Shota émet un petit rire.

« _Merci. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me libérer la tête. »

C'est un reproche qui n'en est pas un. Un rappel des faits, sans réelle rancune.

« _Tu avais le bar aussi.

_Certes. Mais il contient trop de souvenirs. Au début je ne pouvais plus venir travailler, l'atmosphère était étouffante.

_Je suis désolé.

_Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que tu ne regrettes pas, s'il te plait.

_Je ne regrette pas d'être parti, je regrette juste de t'avoir mis dans le même panier que Kaori. »

_J'aimerais te croire.

_Eux n'auraient pas pu me ramener comme tu l'as fait, même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

_Je suis étonné que tu sois encore là.

_Je veux arrêter de te faire souffrir.

_Beau projet. »

La conversation – leur plus longue depuis longtemps – prend fin sur ces mots. Les deux soupirent de concert, profondément. Adam se sent un peu mieux, il se doute que c'est grâce à lui. Il sent ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et sourit. Il s'endort presque paisiblement.

[…]

 ** _L_** e soleil est haut dans le ciel quand Shota sort du bar pour fumer. Il le fait à l'intérieur de son bar d'habitude. Cependant, aujourd'hui il fait beau, contraste énorme du soir où il a retrouvé Adam. Il prend son temps, de toute façon il sait que l'autre dort. Enfin. Il s'est senti presque soulagé quand il l'a entendu s'endormir. Pas parce qu'il ne se sentait plus observé, non, parce qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis trop longtemps.

C'était presque volontaire, de jouer cette chanson. Celle qui a eu l'air de le toucher autant. Il l'a écrite en pensant à lui, après tout. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui parle autant malgré son caractère abstrait. Il ne peut pas lire en Adam et ne connaît donc ses ressentis suite à ça. Il lui demandera, ça l'intéresse. De cette façon, ça fera avancer les choses, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

La nostalgie des jours où tout allait bien. Pardon, de l'époque où tout semblait aller bien. C'est également ça qui a rendu Shota fou. Savoir qu'Adam souffrait, pendant toutes ces années. Il avait appris pourquoi, et contrairement à Kaori qui était haineux à son égard, lui se sentait complètement désemparé. Il avait été aveugle, pas à même de comprendre le châtain, de qui il était pourtant relativement proche à cette époque.

Shota termine sa cigarette et rentre à l'intérieur. Rai l'a aidé à ranger avant de partir quelques heures plus tôt. Il y avait du monde. Il a reçu beaucoup d'avis enthousiastes, ça le réconforte. Il peut au moins faire ça bien. Il a le sentiment d'avoir tout raté d avec Adam, puisqu'il n'a pas su l'aider et le retenir. L'empêcher de s'enfoncer autant dans la noirceur et le déni de lui-même. Il a réussi à s'en sortir en gardant espoir et en s'abrutissant de travail.

Il veut connaître sa version des faits, peut-être que ça ne coïncide pas avec la sienne. Plongé dans ses pensées nostalgiques, il n'entend pas Adam le rejoindre au comptoir. Shota s'y est adossé en rentrant, la tête appuyée dans sa main gauche.

« _Tu as fini par t'endormir ce matin. »

Quelle déduction. Adam ne lui en veut pas, il a pris le courage de parler le premier. C'est assez étrange de voir à quel point leurs rapports sont devenus difficiles. En même temps, après trois ans de vide, peu de relations seraient encore stables.

« _Tu n'es pas trop décalé, avec la fermeture du bar ? »

Une banalité affolante. Parler, briser la glace.

« _Je me suis habitué. J'ai mieux dormi ces derniers jours. »

Adam ne demande pas pourquoi, il sait qu'il le cherchait, tous les jours dans les rues de Tokyo.

« _Tu me demandes de faire attention, mais as-tu prit soin de toi, depuis la dernière fois ? »

C'est un peu déplacé de la part du châtain de dire ceci. Après tout, c'est en partie à cause de lui, bien qu'il n'y ait pas pensé sur l'instant.

« _J'ai essayé. Ne rien savoir à ton sujet était une source d'inquiétude non négligeable. »

Il ne peut qu'hocher la tête. Il n'est pas encore en mesure de s'excuser sincèrement, et il se demande si ça changera quelque chose dans la possibilité où il y arriverait. Shota veut qu'il lui explique, qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'il a laissé. Il ne lui en veut pas. Les raisons, les excuses, ce sera pour Kaori, si celui-ci le demande. Adam n'est pas sûr de pouvoir aller vers lui de lui-même.

« _Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, s'il te plaît.

_Autant que tu voudras.

_Merci…

_Je t'en prie. »

Adam relève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Shota. La mélodie lancinante qu'a jouée le brun lui revient en tête. L'a-t-il fait exprès ?

« _Tu as faim ? Demande soudain le plus âgé, se relevant et fixant son invité d'un air attentif.

_Mm, sûrement. »

Il rit légèrement et le châtain trouve que ce son est comme le soleil qui brille dehors, même s'il n'osera jamais faire ce genre de comparaison à l'oral. Trop cliché. Et il n'a aucun droit sur Shota. Celui-ci se dirige vers la chambre et il le suit. Ils descendent l'escalier et arrivent en bas. Adam s'assoit sur le lit tandis que le brun va fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. Il en sort plusieurs types d'aliments qu'il pose ensuite sur la table. Adam le rejoint et saisit au hasard quelque chose. Il doit se nourrir, et il ressent la faim. L'envie de manger, elle, par contre, s'en est allée depuis un moment.

Shota le fixe parfois, tout en pensant lui aussi à se sustenter. C'est un jeu de regards qui commence entre les deux protagonistes. Tantôt énigmatiques, tantôt à peine provocateurs, ils s'attirent et se repoussent, progressent et reculent, tout en même temps. Personne ne sait qui gagne. Personne ne sait s'il y aura seulement un vainqueur. Tout est dans l'instant.

Pas une parole ne vient troubler ces retrouvailles d'un nouveau genre. Une sorte d'accalmie, de trêve. Les erreurs d'Adam sont mises de côtés. Les tensions s'apaisent. Il n'existe plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce à vivre du plus âgé, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils terminent de manger. Ils ne sauraient dire ce qu'ils ont avalés. Ils n'ont plus la tête à ça, ils sont loin.

Nul ne sait qui brise l'échange le premier. Peut-être est-ce simultané, en tous les cas ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas évident d'un regard extérieur, pourtant leur relation naissante à fait un réel bond en avant. Adam esquisse un sourire auquel répond Shota par une grimace énigmatique.

La beauté du pardon et la fraîcheur du renouveau.

[…]

 ** _U_** ne tête dégoulinante d'eau émerge de la baignoire en porcelaine dans laquelle elle s'est volontairement immergée. Adam reprend son souffle brusquement, secouant machinalement ses mèches trempées pour dégager ses yeux et retrouver une vision normale. La pièce sombre est remplie de vapeur d'eau, il trouve cela relaxant. Comme s'il était dans un cocon de chaleur et d'humidité, protégé du reste du monde et trop apathique pour réfléchir et se blesser lui-même. Oui, la salle de bain de son hôte présente de nombreux avantages.

La vie avec lui en général, d'ailleurs. Il est là approximativement depuis cinq jours. Jamais les heures ne se sont écoulées avec une telle fluidité. Il n'y a pas de rupture dans le présent, pas de blocage. Il vit, simplement, se laisse aller. C'est agréable. Shota veille, un peu comme une ombre protectrice, le suivant à la trace. Il pourrait trouver ça étouffant. Mais le brun sait lire sur son visage. Il devine exactement quand il doit sortir. Quand Adam a besoin d'air.

Leur relation prend un tour inconnu. Ils étaient amis, proches certes, mais sans plus. Ils n'avaient pas de complicité particulière ensemble, Shota était juste l'ami de l'homme avec lequel Adam vivait. Kaori, même s'il était trop mou pour exprimer sa jalousie, n'aimait pas particulièrement que son amant reste avec son vieil ami. Avant, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Dorénavant, ils apprennent à se connaître, en douceur et de manière authentique. Adam a entendu Shota chanter une autre fois. Les sons électriques de la guitare l'ont à nouveau plongé dans une sorte de transe. Il veut pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau mais son corps affaiblit a compris qu'il devait reprendre un cycle plus humain et il tombe de fatigue chaque soir.

Ça arrange bien Shota qui veut le voir en forme le plus vite possible. Il doit être en train d'ouvrir, pense le châtain. Il est environ vingt-deux heures avant de descendre profiter de la baignoire Adam a aidé Shota à tout installer, quittant les lieux en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Il ne pouvait faire face à Rai ou Kaori maintenant. Il en était encore à se réhabituer à être avec quelqu'un pratiquement toute la journée. Bien que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui…

Il reste dans son bain et joue avec l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle tiédisse puis devienne carrément insupportable. Il a besoin de chaleur. Et pas seulement d'un point de vue physique. Il est déréglé, il cherche à se recomposer. Une nouvelle fois. Shota ne le juge pas, il semble comprendre. C'est du moins ce qu'il lui a dit une fois.

Le lit et les couvertures du brun offrent un refuge comparable à la salle de bain surchauffée. Adam se blottit dedans avec un soupir. Il se sent bien, il suppose. Cette sensation de plénitude, physique autant que morale. Il n'a plus besoin d'avoir de pensées négatives, il a l'impression d'évoluer dans un univers parallèle. Shota ne le force pas à parler. Donc pas d'épreuve. Il n'a pas besoin de sortir, de se confronter au monde réel. Quand il va dans le bar la nuit il reste caché derrière les tentures décidément bien utiles. Il guérit.

[…]

 ** _C_** urieusement, c'est une tête châtaine et non brune qui émerge la première de dessous les draps. Shota se réveille toujours avant Adam, bien qu'ils se couchent plus tard. Mais il semblerait que le plus jeune commence enfin à rattraper son sommeil en retard.

Adam observe celui dont il partage le lit dormir, respiration presque silencieuse, cheveux ébouriffés. Il sort sa main, et la garde en suspens. Doit-il faire ce que son envie lui crie ? Il cède et approche lentement cette main aux légers tremblements du visage du brun. Il effleure sa joue rapidement puis recommence de façon plus appuyée quand il remarque qu'il dort vraiment.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il ne le sait pas lui-même et il n'a cure de trouver une raison. Il le fait, c'est tout. Les probables conséquences sont expédiées dans un coin reculé de son esprit et il ne pense qu'au moment présent. Ce contact en apparence banale est porteur de symboles forts.

C'est une preuve des efforts du plus jeune. Il veut s'en sortir. L'arrivée de Shota dans sa pseudo-existence a été l'électrochoc, l'élément déclencheur qui lui a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, et qu'il avait des motifs pour le faire. Ne pas se contenter de vivre dans le vide.

Shota émerge, malgré son aspect incongru ce réveil est étonnamment agréable. D'autant plus que c'est l'initiative d'Adam. Il apprécie. La main du châtain tremble à peine quand le brun ouvre les paupières et le fixe. La paume palpe la mâchoire osseuse, le pouce retrace le menton fin, les yeux se trouvent et se quittent plus.

Leurs esprits se sont mis en pause. Panne système. Les ressentis et les émotions refoulées prennent le dessus, ce qui n'est pas pour leur déplaire. Shota se relève souplement et sa main enlace la nuque de son ami. Bien qu'à ce stade, ne sont-ils encore que des amis ?

Le châtain se noie dans ses prunelles noires, envoûtantes. Elles crient ce que sa voix ne peut dire, elles expriment ce que son cœur ressent. Tout est trop fort, Adam ne peut se résoudre à essayer de comprendre. Il en veut encore un peu plus, de ce contact qui manque de le consumer. La main de Shota brûle sa peau, laisse une marque ineffaçable. Un pacte. Un pardon. Une envie.

Adam colle son nez à la joue de Shota. Il sent des bras entourer son corps de façon possessive. Il aime ça, leur proximité, cette chaleur. Apaisement. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, joueuses. Les mains se baladent, découvrent de nouveaux horizons. Une étreinte.

Ils s'observent de nouveau. Pourront-ils s'en lasser ? Surement pas. Huit jours depuis leurs « retrouvailles ». Huit jours depuis la fin de leur agonie commune, séparée. Les mots ne se sont pas précipités, ils attendent le bon moment. C'est la meilleure solution, ça n'en sera que plus sincère.

Impatientes lèvres qui se touchent réellement, s'enlaçant aussitôt comme deux amantes qu'on aurait séparées trop longtemps. Shota a quelque chose à prouver, il veut qu'il comprenne. Adam sait qu'il doit y comprendre quelque chose, inconsciemment il est prêt. Il sent que les mots sortiront. Bientôt. Pour lui, et uniquement pour lui. Il a été là. Toujours.

Les croissants de chair se lâchent, les souffles sont devenus plus rapides. Les deux âmes s'étreignent avec force par l'intermédiaire des corps associés.

« _Pardon, murmure Adam. »

Cette excuse-là, le brun sait qu'elle est sincère. Le ton du châtain est terriblement sérieux. Et il sait qu'il ne parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer, non, ses démons vivent dans le passé. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et l'incite à continuer.

« _Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain que je n'oublierais rien.

_Je peux être patient, quelques minutes supplémentaires. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête et forme un merci silencieux avec ses lèvres. Shota ne laissa pas transparaître quelconque forme de nervosité sur ses traits mais le fait est qu'il se sent vaguement nauséeux. Trois ans d'attente, pour ce moment, à condition qu'Adam réponde à ses interrogations.

« _Kaori et moi, ça date du lycée. Une forme d'attirance mutuelle. A cette époque, je n'étais pas celui que tu connais actuellement. J'étais autre, comme quand je t'ai rencontré, jusqu'il y a trois ans et demi. »

Les mains d'Adam se perdent sous le tee-shirt de Shota qui frissonne. Il en veut plus. Dans les deux sens.

« _La réalité est que j'avais été charmé par lui bien avant de lui parler. Mon comportement, devant lui, c'était une composition. Comme on voulait que je sois. Comme je supposais qu'il apprécierait. Ça n'a pas loupé, à croire qu'à cette époque je savais encore décrypter les humains. »

Ce passage-là, c'est une confession du châtain, mais Shota le savait. Il a les principaux engrenages du problème, manquent les boulons des jointures.

« _C'est en deuxième année de lycée qu'on a commencé à former une bande, à quatre. Kaori, Rai, toi et moi. Je n'avais aucun mal à être autre, à force d'être optimiste et joyeux on finit par le devenir, quelque part. Le cycle supérieur nous a séparés, tu t'es immergé dans ton rêve, secondé par Rai, tandis que j'ai continué mes études. Nous avons pris un appartement à deux. »

Shota le sait, l'endroit avait connu nombre de réunions peu sobres. Il laisse son ami continuer, les mots doivent sortir.

« _Kaori n'avait pas assez de volonté pour continuer ses études et t'aider ne l'intéressait pas. Ce fut notre premier essoufflement de couple, au bout de trois ans. Il était mou, de constitution faible, j'étais endurant et positif. Du moins en apparence. Nombreux sont ceux qui comparaient notre couple à son désavantage. Il avait besoin de moi pour se sentir bien. Une sorte de substitution. »

Shota comprend un peu mieux au fur et à mesure. Cette partie-là, il n'aurait pu deviner seul.

« _Tu as accompli ton rêve, et nous avons fêté l'ouverture du bar à quatre. Jamais nous n'avions autant bu. »

Cette soirée avait été mémorable, porteuse d'un sens énorme pour Shota mais aussi pour les autres qui fêtaient le début de la vie d'adulte du premier d'entre eux.

« _Nous sommes restés environ un an et demi ensemble après ça. Cinq ans au total. Seulement, les choses ont commencé à se dégrader, six mois avant la fin. L'équation fonctionnait mal, plus je m'efforçais d'aller mieux et plus Kaori semblait s'enfoncer dans un état de mollesse et d'inutilité complète. Je le supportais de moins en mois. Je ne supportais plus ce que j'étais devenu, juste par amour pour lui. »

Le brun n'avait pas imaginé tout cela, que les choses aient pu à ce point s'aggraver. Là, il n'avait rien vu. Rien.

« _Je redevenais petit à petit moi. Le moi. Le véritable, je ne sais pas, mais celui que j'étais avant. Cinq ans en arrière. Il l'a très mal supporté. Son apathie s'est changée en agressivité quand il a remarqué que je ne semblais ressentir plus rien à son égard. Je l'aimais. Son caractère n'était juste pas adapté au mien. Je n'en pouvais plus de lui. »

Les mots d'Adam sont douloureux, mordants.

« _Il m'a repoussé, un soir où il était sobre. Ses mots étaient sans appel. Alors je suis parti. Du jour au lendemain. J'en ai déduis que j'avais commis une faute en me faisant passer pour ce que je ne n'étais pas. Kaori n'avait pas mérité ça. Vous nous plus. Le seul moyen d'effacer mes fautes était de disparaître. Je pensais que vous finiriez par m'oublier comme si je n'avais été qu'une chimère.

_Tu avais pris trop de place dans nos existences respectives pour qu'on t'oublie de cette façon. Même Kaori n'a pu t'oublier. Sept ans, Adam, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

Oui, il comprend. Mais on ne refait pas le passé, et Adam juge que de toute façon ça n'est pas nécessaire. Il ne peut dire qu'il est heureux, ça, il n'en sait rien. Il ne peut dire qu'il est malheureux, après tout Adam est là. Il n'a pas envie de réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments, ça lui a causé trop de tort jusqu'à maintenant.

[…]

 ** _L_** e soir-même, Adam monte au rez-de-chaussée, un peu avant minuit. Il sait que Shota va jouer. Pas qu'il ne lui ai fait part oralement de ses intentions, mais il a pris sa précieuse guitare avant de quitter la pièce pour aller ouvrir, moins de deux heures plus tôt. Le châtain a envie d'aller l'écouter, par curiosité et aussi parce qu'il aime bien ces moments-là.

Il gravit l'escalier et se glisse dans la vaste pièce sombre. La scène n'est pas encore éclairée, Rai est derrière son comptoir, de dos, et les tables et fauteuils sont occupés par – à vue d'œil – une cinquantaine de personne. Shota n'a jamais voulu trop de monde, ce n'est pas plus mal. Adam reste caché dans l'ombre, attendant que le brun monte sur scène pour jouer. Les conversations des clients forment un brouhaha continuel, toutefois supportable. Il s'arrête presque instantanément quand le patron des lieux monte sur l'estrade et vérifie que le micro est branché.

Il lance une œillade discrète à Adam qui rougit délicatement, puis effleure les cordes. Un son étouffé. Il la manipule, et le châtain serait bien en mal d'expliquer ce qu'il cherche à faire. L'accorder, sûrement, mais sa connaissance des instruments s'arrête là.

Sous les yeux avides et pour les oreilles impatientes, Shota commence. Il a la tête baissée, concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Adam est hypnotisé par sa prestance et la qualité de sa musique. Celle-ci est lente, langoureuse pourrait-on dire. Elle capture l'esprit, ne lui laisse plus la possibilité de faire autre chose. Il doit écouter.

« Je suis sous musique comme on serait sous morphine.

Oublier les questions.

Ces sons qui glissent en moi

Fluides.

La réalité est agressive.

Une forme de drogue, peut-être moins nocive,

Addiction. »

Chaque phrase est ponctuée d'un regard pénétrant en direction de la foule. Adam sent la satisfaction et le bien-être qui émanent de Shota, même si celui-ci ne le montre pas spécialement. Le public doit peut-être le sentir inconsciemment. Plusieurs chansons s'enchaînent, il est vraiment doué… Il relève la tête et murmure des remerciements dans le micro avant de descendre de scène, sa guitare sous le bras. Des applaudissements retentissent puis se calme, et le bruit ambiant reprend sa place.

Adam a cela de particulier qu'il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'agir. Il se dirige vers le comptoir, il a besoin de s'asseoir. Il prend place sur un des tabourets et pose sa tête dans ses mains en appuyant ses coudes sur la surface brillante et froide pour sa peau nue.

Il est dans sa bulle, il n'entend pas tout de suite quelqu'un l'appeler. Cette personne a un désagréable sentiment en hélant son client qui semble être en train de mourir sur le comptoir. Adam relève la tête difficilement, l'hypnose se brise. En face de lui, Rai. Ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants sont tirés en arrière et retenus en queue de cheval. Il a un visage fin, mais ses traits se durcissent en identifiant le châtain, qui lui a un peu changé en trois ans.

« _Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il d'un ton poli, malgré ses ressentiments personnels.

Adam est surprit, il ne le savait pas aussi doué en théâtre. C'est vrai, la situation est étrange, et leurs comportements ne le sont pas moins. On ne se croirait pas dans la réalité.

« _Non, merci. »

L'alcool n'est pas la solution à ses problèmes. Et il n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention de Shota sur lui tout de suite. Il ne peut dire s'il va parvenir à parler avec le serveur, dans tous les cas il voit bien les ondes négatives qu'il dégage.

 _« Si tu m'aimes, je serais toujours dans ton cœur, si tu me hais, je serais toujours dans ta tête. »_

Cet adage résume bien les faits, Rai a l'air d'éprouver quelque chose à l'égard d'Adam, loin de l'indifférence qu'il cherche à afficher. Il cherche à oublier que le châtain est installé là et reprend ses activités. Deux hommes viennent s'installer au comptoir et il va prendre leur commande, intérieurement soulagé. Il ne fera pas le premier pas mais n'empêchera pas Adam de parler s'il se décide à le faire. Il a eu des bribes d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre son frère et lui.

Seulement des pièces, rien de concluant, rien qui lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Surtout que d'un côté comme de l'autre, l'objectivité n'existe pas. Il veut pourtant la version d'Adam. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Il savait que Shota le cherchait, évidemment, le brun lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait fermé le bar. Il avait naïvement imaginé qu'il avait renoncé, en le voyant revenir, apparemment seul. Ce fut un choc, une explosion (senti)mentale.

Adam réfléchit de son côté. Que lui dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Il ne peut prévoir les réactions de Rai, tout comme il n'a pu prévoir celles de Shota. C'est de l'illusion, la faculté de pouvoir complètement comprendre l'autre sans parler. Il ouvre la bouche, prononce quelques mots : perceptibles malgré le bruit ambiant, d'une voix mal assurée.

« _Rai, je suis désolé. »

L'homme aux cheveux noir sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à ces mots auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Adam a l'air sincère, à sa manière. Mais Rai refuse de se laisser aller par de simples mots, après tout vide de sens.

« _L'homme fuit quand il ne peut faire face, il est égoïste par nature, lui avant les autres, tant pis pour les conséquences.

_Mais l'homme n'est pas seul, il suffit qu'il s'exprime, répond Rai contre toute-attente. »

Ces mots font mal. Adam le sait bien, que Rai et Shota étaient là pour lui. Ça ne suffisait pas…

« _Je n'ai clairement pas mesuré les conséquences. Le rejet de Kaori était légitime mais il m'a brisé.

_Je veux entendre ta version des faits, Adam. Je veux comprendre pourquoi mon frère, qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur quiconque, m'a un jour appelé en criant de toute la force de ses poumons. Je veux savoir pourquoi un homme de qui j'étais proche est un jour partit sans donner de nouvelles. J'ai attendu trois ans. »

Sa voix est calme, ses mots sont prononcés sans animosité. C'est une supplication, derrière la forme posée.

« _J'ai joué avec lui, tu le sais ça. J'ai joué avec lui, j'ai porté un masque, pendant des années… »

Le regard d'Adam se voile, il s'obscurcit brusquement. Il répète sa phrase plusieurs fois, comme une litanie, sous le regard inquiet de Rai qui se demande s'il n'est pas en train de devenir fou.

Shota arrive derrière le châtain quand celui-ci répète pour la quatrième fois qu'il a joué avec Kaori. Le brun lance un regard interrogateur à Rai qui grimace.

« _Adam, murmure le brun avec douceur.

_J'ai joué avec lui.

_Viens, tu reparleras avec Rai demain.

_J'ai joué avec lui. »

Il abandonne le dialogue, son cadet est clairement dans un autre monde, une part douloureuse de son inconscient, réveillée par le début de discussion avec le serveur. Il le décolle du comptoir et passe un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos, puis le bascule et le prend contre lui. Il fait un signe de tête à Rai, pour lui signifier qu'il va revenir, et parcourt les lieux pour pouvoir déposer son léger fardeau sur le lit. Il a la surprise de constater qu'il s'est endormi. Il sourit, même si ça tient également de la grimace. Il est visiblement dérouté par le comportement inattendu d'Adam.

Il le déshabille sommairement, juste afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour dormir. Il est une heure moins le quart. Shota dépose un baiser sur les lèvres offertes et remonte au rez-de-chaussée où il retrouve Rai. Il s'appuie au comptoir mais reste debout.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait te voir aussi rapidement.

_Il est là depuis combien de temps ?

_La réouverture. A peine plus d'une semaine.

_Il te laisse l'approcher, constate Rai.

_Je suis arrivé quand il était au plus mal. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un.

_Lui non plus, il ne s'en est pas remis.

_Mais les choses ne reviendront jamais telles quelles étaient, murmure le brun.

_Non. »

Rai se détourne quelques instants et prépare une boisson. Il pose un cocktail coloré devant son patron et ami.

« _Merci. J'espère que tu n'es pas à une nuit près, pour ce soir tu n'auras pas plus d'informations.

_Comment sais-tu de quoi nous parlions ?

_C'était évident, la seule conversation possible. Il ne peut pas revenir après trois ans sans explications. »

L'argument est valable, Shota a raison.

« _Et toi, tu lui as pardonné ?

_Je ne lui en ai jamais réellement voulu, et ça aurait sans doute été préférable… Souffle le brun.

[…]

 ** _A_** dam s'est levé avec une migraine qui ne l'a pas quitté de la journée. Endormi avant une heure, réveillé à six quand Shota est venu se coucher, rendormi à huit et levé à douze. Il a erré dans la vaste salle vide, a attendu que le temps passe. Il n'arrive plus vraiment à distinguer ses cauchemars de la réalité et a du mal à faire le tri entre ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme et pendant la nuit.

Il sait qu'il est loin d'avoir pu s'expliquer avec Rai. C'est comme s'il avait bu la veille. Gueule de bois, corps mou. Le soir est long à arriver, Adam agace légèrement Shota à tourner partout.

Finalement, Rai arrive et la soirée commence. A la même heure que la veille, le châtain retourne au bar, après minuit. Shota ne joue pas, ce soir, il n'en a pas envie et il veut surveiller Adam. Il observe de loin le châtain s'asseoir en face de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui, cependant la réaction du châtain la veille l'a véritablement effrayé.

Il le savait instable, certes. Le voir de ses propres yeux, c'est autre chose. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas échangé plus de quelques phrases depuis leur réveil, Adam semblait souffrir de migraine. Shota lui a proposé des antidouleurs qu'il a refusés. Ses sentiments pour le châtain n'ont fait que prendre en ampleur depuis qu'il vit chez lui, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Il n'est pas certain qu'Adam l'aime véritablement. Il est juste arrivé au bon moment.

Contrairement à la nuit précédente, Rai engage la conversation, de façon naturelle, une suite logique.

« _Jouer, c'est prendre du plaisir. As-tu réellement aimé ce que tu as fait ?

_Tu connais la réponse, je ne serais pas partie si ça m'avait plu.

_Alors ne dis pas que tu as joué avec mon frère. »

Le châtain ne comprend pas pourquoi il le défend, tout d'un coup.

« _J'ai fait semblant d'être autre, je me suis composé une autre personnalité, dans l'unique but de l'approcher. Je l'ai observé, j'ai cherché à savoir quelle était son homme idéal, en quelque sorte. Il fallait qu'on soit complémentaires.

_L'amour n'excuse pas tout, mais dans ce cas-là, tu n'avais visiblement pas toute ta capacité de réflexion.

_Je pensais que je tiendrais. Je l'aimais, tout allait bien. Même avec vous, j'étais autre, cet autre moi n'était pas moi, il était moi pour vous. Jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus réussit à tenir le rythme. »

Adam s'arrête et prend une rapide pause pour respirer. Les mots doivent sortir, ce n'est pas pour autant indolore, ni même aisé.

« _Il a pris ça comme une trahison, comme si j'étais sous l'influence de quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que lui, et qui me poussait à changer. Sa jalousie naissante, mêlée à la peur de me perdre l'ont aussi fait changer. Il m'a quitté avant que je le fasse. Je l'aimais encore. Alors je suis parti. »

Shota les as finalement rejoint, il a déjà entendu l'histoire mais cette version est plus complète, preuve qu'Adam a de moins en moins de mal à en parler.

« _Tout s'est mélangé dans mon esprit, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, et pour que la rupture soit moins difficile je me suis persuadé que tous les deux, vous soutiendriez Kaori. Je pouvais partir, ça ne vous toucherait pas directement.

_C'était une offense à nos sentiments à ton égard, remarqua calmement Rai. »

Adam baisse la tête. Il se sent un peu mieux, d'avoir raconté ça, malgré les maux de tête encore actifs.

« _Mais je te remercie. Tu as eu le courage de te reprendre. Maintenant, tu dois tenir le coup. Qu'importe ta personnalité, qu'importe tes choix, nous tenons à toi Adam, alors je te demande juste une chose, ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil. »

Ces simples phrases transmettent avec émotion toutes les difficultés et les interrogations qui ont été les leurs durant les trois dernières années. Adam hoche la tête et la tourne ensuite vers Shota. Sa main se glisse, animée d'un tremblement léger, vers celle du brun qui, bien que surprit, enlace la main qui vient de rejoindre la sienne. Rai sourit avec douceur. Il avait bien senti, dans les gestes et les paroles de Shota hier soir, qu'un certain rapprochement s'était opéré entre eux.

Le brun s'approche un peu plus de « son » châtain et passe ses bras autour de lui, le colle contre son torse. Les bras d'Adam s'enroulent avec force autour de sa taille, rasséréné par cet élan de tendresse bienvenu.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée, tous les trois. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rattraper le temps perdu, mais ils peuvent se créer de nouveaux souvenirs en repartant sur de bonnes bases. A six heures du matin, les derniers clients rentrent chez eux, les trois hommes rangent ensemble et se séparent pour rejoindre leur lit.

[…]

 ** _U_** n mois qu'Adam vit chez Shota. Les jours, depuis la « réconciliation » du châtain avec Rai, se sont écoulés avec une rapidité presque affolante. La tension du départ à tendance à s'effacer. La relation qu'entretiennent le brun et le châtain reste ambiguë, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant voulu se déclarer autrement que de façon physique. De ce côté-là, il semblait parfois y avoir un léger malaise.

Il était évident qu'une telle relation ne pourrait tenir dans la durée, ils finiraient par souhaiter plus que les contacts – certes fréquents – mais en majorité plutôt chastes. Rai observait cet amour naissant, car lui en était persuadé, avec amusement, soulagé que l'un comme l'autre se rapprochent de cette manière après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Le serveur n'en voulait plus à Adam d'avoir blessé son frère, après tout, ce dernier avait tout brisé, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'expliquer ou de se justifier. Qu'il n'accepte pas ses excuses, il en avait le droit, mais il ne pouvait l'envoyer valser, c'était son tort.

Kaori n'est pas au courant du retour de son ex-amant à _Yoakemae_. Rai sait en son for intérieur qu'il finira par lui dire, volontairement ou non. Pour l'instant, il laisse encore Adam se reprendre, ce qui ne se fait pas sans heurts.

Shota est pris, depuis quelques jours, dans une sorte de frénésie de composition et d'écriture. Adam peut le regarder pendant des heures, penché sur sa guitare, se relevant parfois pour griffonner des notes ou des paroles sur les feuilles éparpillées sur la table devant lui. Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est attiré par lui qu'il en oublie le monde extérieur, c'est d'abord parce qu'il admire son talent et qu'il respecte les musiciens.

Un soir, Adam discute avec Rai en attendant l'arrivée de Shota sur la scène.

« _Dis-moi, dans mon souvenirs, quand Shota accordait sa guitare, il ne te fallait pas longtemps pour fredonner avec lui. Je… Tu ne veux plus chanter ? »

C'est comme un coup de feu, une douleur brûlante dans la poitrine et un sifflement aigu dans ses oreilles. Arrête-toi Rai, certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être énoncées…

Le serveur observe le changement d'attitude soudain de son vis-à-vis avec une inquiétude non masquée.

« _Je ne chante plus, parvint-t-il à répondre, avec difficulté. »

Cette réponse est loin d'être satisfaisante. Rai renchérit.

« _Tu n'aimes plus ça ?

_Je ne peux plus. C'est tout. »

Le ton, plus agressif sur la fin, dissuade le serveur de continuer à l'interroger. De toute façon il a eu à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il a parlé d'impuissance, clairement. Peut-être qu'en son for intérieur il souhaiterait réessayer, mais son corps s'y oppose. Rai est proche de la vérité, il le sait. Il n'a pas beaucoup de mérite, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit ça. Les émotions violentes peuvent jouer de graves tours au corps, il l'a justement apprit avec son grand frère.

Après avoir déversé toute la voix qu'il avait, celle-ci s'était éteinte. Kaori avait vécu pendant une longue semaine, complètement aphone. C'était revenu après un certain travail sur lui-même, et d'acceptation de la situation. Visiblement, Adam était encore tourmenté par quelques sombres démons du passé.

C'est du gâchis que le châtain ne puisse plus se servir de sa voix si particulière, et si puissante. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de remédier à ça. Mais comment procéder sans le braquer ? Il faudrait le confronter à ses problèmes, de façon diplomatique. Ça, il n'est pas bien sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Cependant, là où il échouerait certainement, quelqu'un d'autre a peut-être une chance.

Il en parlera avec Shota quand le troisième sera ailleurs, ce n'est peut-être pas la pire idée qu'il ait eue. Il faudra voir dans les faits, on ne peut prévoir d'avance.

[…]

 ** _S_** hota les rejoint après son show, une fois de plus il a mis l'ambiance, chaque personne présente se félicite d'être venue ce soir-là. Il était particulièrement en forme. Sa bonne humeur retombe légèrement quand il remarque les mines peu amènes de ses deux amis, et surtout d'Adam.

« _Tu me sers un whisky, s'teuplaît Rai ?

_Tout de suite patron ! »

Avec un sourire, quel luxe ! Shota s'installe sur le tabouret voisin à celui d'Adam et le contemple, cherchant à capter son regard éteint dans le sien. Il se penche un peu en avant et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue, au coin des lèvres. La peau qu'il vient de frôler est prise d'un frisson. Shota veut dire quelque chose mais Rai pose son verre rempli du liquide ambré devant lui et le brun le remercie.

Le châtain semble remué, il ne sait évidemment pas pourquoi. Rai le sait sûrement, lui. C'est justement lui qui le tire d'affaire, parlant sans réfléchir.

« _Je me suis demandé pourquoi Adam ne chante pas avec toi, après les duos que vous faisiez ensemble avant.

_Justement, avant c'est terminé, réplique le concerné, peu heureux que le serveur remette ça sur le tapis.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions tirer un trait dessus.

_Je ne peux plus chanter, ce n'est pas assez clair ? »

Shota ressent une furieuse envie de serrer le châtain dans ses bras, il n'a pas seulement l'air énervé, surtout désabusé. Un reste de souffrance est remonté et s'affiche clairement sur son visage creusé.

« _Je n'y arrive plus… continue-t-il, sa voix baissant en intensité à chaque mot. Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, brûlants et douloureux… »

Sur la fin, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Les deux autres ont saisi le sens général, c'est l'essentiel. Ils comprennent, c'est bien ce qu'avait deviné Rai. Le traumatisme lié au rejet dont il a été victime lui a fait perdre sa capacité de chanteur, qui était une partie « vraie » de sa personnalité.

« _Il faut trouver une solution, soupire Shota qui s'implique dans la conversation.

_Il n'y en a pas.

_Ne sois pas aussi catégorique. Il suffirait que tu parles avec Kaori, affirme avec douceur le frère du concerné.

_Non. Il suffirait, hein ? Parce que vous croyez que c'est simple ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je conçois que ce soit difficile.

_Vous êtes égoïstes, tout ce que vous voulez c'est que ça redevienne comme ça.

_Non ce… Essaye Shota.

_MAIS JE NE SUIS PLUS MOI ! Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. »

Il a pratiquement crié, et les clients les plus proches se sont retournés sur eux, curieux. Adam se laisse glisser de son tabouret et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du bar sous les yeux impuissants de Shota et Rai. Le rattraper ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, il a besoin d'être un peu seul pour faire le tri dans les événements récents. Tout s'est passé bien vite, sans qu'il puisse analyser.

En simple tee-shirt, l'air du dehors lui parait glacial. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il suffit qu'il se persuade qu'il n'a pas froid. Il longe la ruelle, et s'installe dans un recoin sombre d'où il aperçoit la porte. Il pourrait partir, loin. Curieusement, il se sent retenu ici. Sûrement est-ce sa proximité nouvelle avec le guitariste brun. Il tient à lui, il ne peut mentir sur ce point.

Quant à se confronter à son ancien amant… C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Déjà, il a besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Serait-ce réellement une bonne idée, ou une lubie des deux autres ? Leur argument semble tenir la route. Il l'a juste effrayé, et il a exprimé ses sentiments, y mêlant un soupçon de colère et de frustration, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de fatigue, morale comme physique.

Il revient en arrière, plus d'un mois plus tôt, allongé dans une autre ruelle, sous la pluie, affaibli. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est quand même mieux maintenant. Il a découvert que Shota pouvait être quelqu'un d'attentionné, que Rai était très perspicace, et que lui-même ne pouvait vivre sans leur rayonnement près de lui pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, que ce soit mental ou physique.

Il veut s'en sortir, la question est de savoir si oui ou non il y arrivera.

[…]

 ** _S_** hota ne s'habituera jamais à voir l'air perdu et tourmenté du châtain, les nombreuses fois où il le retrouve endormi ou évanoui dehors. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaiterait, on croirait qu'il fait exprès de jouer et de mettre son corps dans des situations limites. Comme d'habitude, Shota se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remmène à l'intérieur, serré contre lui, espérant lui insuffler un peu de forces pour qu'il reprenne le combat.

Etre autant sollicité, bien que ce ne soit que par deux personnes, qui plus est, d'anciennes connaissances, après trois ans de solitude et d'errance… Shota, malgré sa peur de le perdre de nouveau, le conçoit. Il doit y aller à son rythme, et eux doivent avancer derrière, et le bouger s'il s'arrête. Là, on stagne. On régresse, peut-être, aussi.

Rai est rentré chez lui, Shota lui envoie un court message pour le rassurer. Adam n'a rien, heureusement. Shota ne peut s'empêcher d'être intérieurement réjoui que son cadet n'ai fait que traverser le passage pavé, qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin, là où il aurait sans doute mit beaucoup plus de temps à le retrouver.

Ils vont lui laisser le temps de se reposer, sans insister davantage sur ce sujet qui sème la discorde. Puis, ils feront venir Kaori. Afin de les faire réagir, l'un comme l'autre, car d'après ce qu'en dit Rai, son grand frère n'est pas mal non plus dans le rôle du mec borné et incapable de se maintenir à un niveau de vie stable. Malgré que ce soit lui qui ai pris l'initiative de rompre.

[…]

 ** _A_** dam a l'esprit brumeux, il est enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur très agréable, enlacé à la taille par deux bras fins mais puissants. Ses lèvres sont elles aussi prises dans une douce étreinte. Le moment est tel qu'il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Si réaliste… Les lèvres du brun se décollent des siennes. Des mots prononcés d'une voix grave heurtent son oreille, il sourit. Et finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans ceux de Shota, allongé très près de son propre corps. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le châtain se surprend à rougir et cache sa tête dans le creux du coup du brun qui sourit franchement. Comparé à leur prise de tête de la veille, ce calme est bienvenu.

« _Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis en dormant, je pourrais le prendre au sérieux, et je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas l'avis qui m'en manque. »

Il n'a pas su résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu, surtout qu'il dit vrai. Libéré du carcan de sa conscience l'esprit d'Adam est très plaisant, bien que ce soit l'original qui l'attire. Il peut pratiquement sentir ses joues chauffer contre la peau de son épaule.

« _Evite ce genre d'allusions, entend-t-il grogner faiblement. »

Très convaincant. Serait-il en train de le faire craquer ?

« _Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir te dire ça ? »

Question purement rhétorique mais qui n'est pas sans effet. Adam se décolle du brun, le fixant dans les yeux. Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça qu'il sent la main de Shota caresser sa joue avec délicatesse. Il pose sa main sur la sienne et ferme les yeux, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Il sent des décharges lui parcourir une certaine partie du corps. Il aurait cru que ça le gênerait. Pourtant Shota n'est plus n'importe qui.

Ça semble par ailleurs être réciproque. Ils réagissent l'un et l'autre à leur proximité. Adam ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, il a juste envie de rester contre lui, contre cette peau qui fait des étincelles avec la sienne. Complémentaires.

Une main mutine passe sous un tee-shirt, profitant de la peau veloutée qu'elle rencontre. Elle provoque d'autres frissons et un soupir de bien-être. Adam adore ça, entendre les réactions qu'il lui fait avoir. Surtout ce genre de réactions en fait.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se sentent autant exalté de se sentir mutuellement réagir. C'est déjà arrivé, ils ne peuvent renier leur nature, mais ils n'avaient rien tenté. Maintenant, tout semble être différent. De leurs sourires plein de mystères, jusqu'à leurs mains qui se perdent sur les parties de leurs corps qu'elles peuvent atteindre.

« _Shota… murmure doucement Adam dans le creux de son oreille. »

La peau de son cou attrape le chair de poule et le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser, et remonte vers son visage, sans jamais toucher ses lèvres, le frustrant au possible. Adam surplombe le brun, appuyés sur ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Le tee-shirt du châtain passe au-dessus de sa tête, emporté par les mains du brun. Un regard gourmand se pose sur son torse désormais nu, il est magnifique, malgré ses côtes un peu trop apparentes à son goût. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Une main se pose sur l'entrejambe d'Adam qui ne peut retenir un faible gémissement à ce contact qu'il désire depuis que les frissons sont arrivés. Il porte encore son jean mais déjà deux mains s'attaquent à sa ceinture. Il se sent poussé et se retrouve sur le dos, le brun sur ses cuisses. Sa ceinture ne fait rapidement plus partie du décor, tandis que le pantalon la rejoint, baissé par des doigts avides. Adam a fermé les yeux, envahi par une vague de chaleur.

Il sent la chemise du brun contre sa peau et grimace. Pourquoi a-t-il encore ses vêtements ? Il y remédie en se relevant pour essayer d'ouvrir les boutons de son haut. Shota le regarde faire avec un sourire impatient. Quelques minutes sont tout de même nécessaires pour en venir à bout. Quelle idée de dormir avec ce genre de vêtement… Adam oublie rapidement cet inconvénient en sentant une main caresser sa cuisse, tournant avec douceur, évitant comme un fait exprès la zone la plus sensible.

« _Sadique… »

De nouveau, un rire léger se fait entendre. Heureusement, le pantalon du brun est moins compliqué à ôter. L'un et l'autre, épuisés par leur soirée, n'ont pas pris la peine de se déshabiller en se couchant. De toute façon, Adam dormait déjà quand Shota l'a porté jusqu'au lit. Mais ce n'est pas si dérangeant que ça, au final, ça permet de reculer la légère appréhension qu'ils ont tous les deux en tête. Si Adam a déjà eu des rapports avec Kaori, il a le sentiment que cette fois, c'est très différent. D'une part, il est lui-même avec son futur amant, et d'une autre, Shota semble beaucoup plus réactif, d'un point de vue sexuel.

Ils sont tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Shota toujours installé sur les cuisses du châtain qui se mord les lèvres. Des décharges électriques lui parcourent le corps en sentant le sexe du brun si près du sien.

« _Shota, arrête de me faire languir… Supplie-t-il. »

Le rire lui paraît machiavélique, il est juste amusé, et heureux. Il décide tout de même d'accéder à sa requête. Non par pure bonté d'âme, mais aussi parce que l'entendre gémir sous ses mains est quelque chose d'horriblement excitant.

Une main glisse sur la bosse proéminente qui déforme son boxer noir et le châtain se mord les lèvres. Shota le caresse avec une lenteur affolante, lui tirant des réactions qu'il tente sans succès de refréner. La main passe à l'intérieur du vêtement, une sorte de feulement humain brise le calme de la pièce. Adam se sent partir vers les étoiles en sentant les mouvements sur son sexe si sensible. Il n'en peut déjà plus, il a l'impression qu'il va étouffer sous ce trop-plein de chaleur et de sensation.

« _Reste sur Terre, ce n'est que le début, souffle le brun, profitant de l'occasion pour mordre gentiment le cartilage de son oreille. »

Il a réellement décidé de le rende fou, c'est indéniable. Il doit faire un effort surhumain pour réussir à mettre en mouvement ses bras de façon à pouvoir lui aussi profiter du corps du brun. Il passe ses doigts dans son cou, retrace la courbe de ses omoplates saillantes qu'il trouve sensuelles au possible, suit le contour de ses pectoraux peu développés mais non moins attirants, tout en subissant les caresses intimes de Shota qui se relève de ses cuisses le temps de faire disparaître son dernier vêtement. Le châtain ne peut s'empêcher un rougissement soudain, malgré leur position évocatrice depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Ils frissonnent de concert sous les doigts experts ou hésitants de l'autre. Ils prennent du plaisir ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, collés le plus possible. Shota sent le membre gonflé d'Adam pulser dans sa main et la remonte vers son flanc. Il écoute avec ravissement le profond gémissement de frustration qui s'échappe des lèvres offertes qu'il s'empresse de recouvrir des siennes, étouffant sa plainte et en créant une d'un autre genre, tout aussi plaisante à ses oreilles.

Les doigts du châtain frôlent les grains de chair sur son torse, dressés en signe de plaisir. Shota lui mord la lèvre sans trop s'en rendre compte, lui aussi bien excité par tous les attouchements auxquels ils se livrent. Adam sent le plaisir l'attaquer par vague, il a chaud, bien trop chaud. C'est presque douloureux d'être ainsi, dans l'attente de la délivrance. Pourtant, il sait que Shota ne le laissera pas se libérer maintenant. Il tait comme il peut la légère appréhension qui lui serre la partie de cœur qui n'est pas en train de battre en rythme avec celui du brun.

Adam reste alangui sur le matelas tandis que Shota se relève, encore vêtu de son boxer. Il fouille dans les tiroirs d'une étagère et pousse un juron, ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il cherche. Le châtain tourne la tête et le regarde, sourire aux lèvres. La réalité tente de maintenir une certaine emprise sur lui mais il est déjà trop loin.

« _Purée, mais ça disparaît pas comme ça ce genre de trucs… marmonne le brun entre ses dents.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Parvient à demander l'autre.

_Du lubrifiant.

_Pas besoin. »

Adam a l'air sûr de lui, Shota hausse un sourcil et se rappelle que contrairement à lui, le châtain a déjà laissé sa première fois à un homme. Si Kaori n'avait pas été un ami proche, il lui en aurait très certainement voulu, à cet instant précis, de lui rappeler qu'il n'était que le second. Mais la vision de l'homme nu frémissant dans ses draps lui fait chasser de son esprit toute pensée parasite.

Celui-ci a soudain un sursaut de conscience en voyant finalement le brun se rapprocher les mains vides. Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de se raccrocher à des points matériels, mais cette fois ça lui semble assez indispensable. On le leur a assez répété dans leur jeunesse.

« _Shota, tu… es sain ?

_Je le suis. Ma dernière relation date de six mois, ajoute-t-il, pour se justifier et le rassurer. »

Il ne lui retourne pas la question, il sait bien qu'il n'a eu personne depuis Kaori. Indispensables mais gênantes, ces questions. Une fois rassuré, Shota s'approche de nouveau d'Adam et le prend dans ses bras, une sage étreinte avant le point de non-retour.

Adam ne supporte plus d'avoir la vue cachée par le dernier vêtement du brun et pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour le faire glisser. Il caresse ses jambes au passage, sans se priver. Ils sont désormais à égalités, nus comme au premier jour, deux Adams au Jardin d'Eden, goûtant à des plaisirs interdits.

Shota s'assoit, appuyé contre le mur, et attire Adam contre lui. Celui-ci s'installe sur ses cuisses et passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de saisir ses lèvres dans une étreinte brûlante. Il se décolle, le regard brillant et les lèvres humides de salive. Il attrape les doigts du brun et les mordille gentiment, avant de les prendre dans sa bouche, augmentant encore un peu la température corporelle de Shota qui se sent défaillir à cette vision. Un sourire de connivence.

L'assurance du châtain disparaît un peu quand le brun récupère sa main qui vient bien trop rapidement frôler le bas de son dos, puis son intimité. Trois ans qu'il n'a pas eu de rapports avec quelqu'un, le malaise est bien réel. Toutefois, il sent qu'il veut que ça arrive, avec Shota.

Un doigt caresse cette partie trop sensible et il s'accroche au cou du brun en le sentant rentrer doucement en lui. Il avait oublié, ces minutes désagréables qui précèdent la volupté. Quand on sait ce qui va suivre, c'est déjà plus accommodant. Adam grogne faiblement quand une autre phalange se fraye un chemin à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses propres doigts se referment sur la peau du brun qui embrasse alors son cou pour essayer de le détendre. Il se doute que ce n'est pas la partie la plus amusante.

Progressivement, il trouve du plaisir à cette présence au creux de son corps. Les doigts frôlent parfois une zone ultrasensible. Ses soupirs se font de plus en plus rapprochés. S'ils attendent encore, ils ne tiendront plus, l'endurance masculine a ses limites… Shota s'en rend compte et reprend avec délicatesse ses doigts. Adam prend son sexe et le caresse avec vivacité tandis que Shota essaye de ne pas perdre la tête tout en l'allongeant sur les draps épars. Le châtain se retrouve sur le dos, surplombé, dominé par celui qui le rend fou, ce qui est loin de lui déplaire. Il écarte les cuisses, entre lesquelles vient se placer son amant.

Ils s'observent l'espace d'une seconde, et le plus âgé prend appui sur ses bras pour prendre possession du corps du châtain. Un cri étouffé traverse la pièce, le corps du dominé se tend brusquement. Shota sait qu'il lui fait mal et c'est torturant, car lui ne ressent qu'un plaisir sans limites. Il s'immisce à moitié et attend un signe. La respiration du châtain est chaotique, il prend de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer la douleur sourde qui lui ronge le bas du dos. Une main attentionnée caresse cette zone, Shota bouge sans le vouloir et s'excuse en happant sa lèvre supérieure pour l'emporter dans un baiser rempli de la passion qu'ils se montrent depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés.

L'esprit est occupé à autre chose, le corps se détend au fil des minutes. Shota profite de leur baiser qui s'est largement envenimé pour terminer d'entrer en lui. Par réflexe, les dents du châtain se referment violement sur ses lèvres. Un vague goût de sang envahit leur bouche mais l'un comme l'autre n'y prêtent pas attention. Adam est paralysé par la douleur mais aussi par le bien-être qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Étrange et incompréhensible sensation, cette jouissance quasi irréelle dans la douleur. Shota attend patiemment, étouffé par ce fourreau de chaleur intense qu'est le corps de son Adam.

Quelques mots soufflés au creux d'une oreille.

« _Laisse-toi porter… »

Shota donne ensuite quelques coups de bassins, légers, et les gémissements désireux qui répondent à cet acte sont une mélodie précieuse à ses oreilles. Il prend Adam par les hanches et s'enfonce plus brusquement en lui, les faisant tous deux hoqueter de plaisir. Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps, ça fait déjà des lustres qu'ils se chauffent mutuellement, et que leurs désirs se sont éveillés. Adam accompagne les coups de reins du brun, perdu dans un autre monde, où seuls comptent leurs corps et leurs voix qui s'élèvent pour témoigner de leur passion commune, de l'amour qu'ils se vouent et qu'ils ne peuvent se transmettre que de cette manière triviale.

Les derniers mouvements sont les plus brutaux, leur fièvre les perd. Adam sent le premier l'orgasme le frapper et il lâche les hanches du brun tandis qu'il se libère sur ton torse. Son corps se contracte violemment et Shota le rejoint dans la jouissance, se retenant comme il peut avec ses coudes pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Les deux s'enlacent avec le peu de forces qu'il leur reste, les yeux dans les étoiles, leurs corps trop lourds retombant dans la réalité.

« _Personne… Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu me ramener. »

Ce ne sont que des mots, prononcés d'une voix faible aux intonations hésitantes. Mais pour Shota, ils valent bien ces années d'angoisse et de recherches. Il resserre son étreinte autour du corps recroquevillé de son amant et murmure à son tour.

« _Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu me faire faire quelque chose d'aussi dingue. »

Cette déclaration, ils la savourent, elle prouve qu'ils ont su se relever, qu'ils ont été plus forts que la Mascarade. Du moins en partie.

[…]

 ** _T_** apis dans l'ombre, Shota observe une fois de plus son amant quitter le bar en pleine journée, alors qu'ils sont sensés dormir. Tout est dans l'apparence et dans la nuance. Il y a près de deux semaines, Kaori a débarqué au bar un soir sans prévenir. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça n'aurait pas posé de problèmes. Sauf qu'Adam était de retour. Qu'il refusait catégoriquement de le voir. Qu'il n'y était pas encore préparé. Son rapprochement fusionnel et récent avec le guitariste supporta mal ce nouvel événement.

Il mit d'ailleurs ce hasard sur le dos de Rai et Shota et se sentit presque brisé de l'intérieur malgré les tentatives des deux autres de se justifier. Un filet lui était tombé dessus et il ne pouvait plus s'en dépêtrer, condamné à errer entres les mailles avec le poids de ses erreurs. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de contact avec Shota, sa colère contre lui s'était muée en dégoût contre sa propre personne, il repartait souvent dans des crises telles qu'il avait faites en présence des deux autres, en s'expliquant avec Rai sur son départ trois ans plus tôt.

Il ne voulait plus toucher le brun, il ne le méritait pas. Brun qui tentait désespérément de ramener son amant à sa version des faits qui, il fallait le dire, semblait plus judicieuse. Ce soir-là, Adam s'est réfugié dans la chambre dès qu'il a entendu la voix de son ex-amant. Il ne l'a pas vu, il n'en avait pas la force. Mais sa voix n'avait pas changé, et pire encore, elle sonnait toujours horriblement familière à ses oreilles. Cette écoute rapide lui a retourné le cœur et le cerveau, ramenant un déluge de souvenirs la plupart indésirables.

Shota ne sait pas où va Adam. Il passe ses journées dehors, ne décroche pas un mot quand il rentre, et va se coucher après l'avoir écouté, tous les soirs, tapis derrières les rideaux, comme au premier jour de sa retraite forcée à _Yoakemae_. Il pense que le brun ne le voit pas, c'est sans compter sur son sens de l'observation hors du commun dès qu'il s'agit de lui.

Il a bien essayé de lui en parler… Le regard qu'il s'est pris en réponse lui a fait tellement mal, de par son inexpressivité, qu'il s'est juré de ne pas recommencer pour rien, avant d'être certain d'avoir une solution. Rai est également désemparé, il ne pensait pas non plus que le châtain était encore affecté aussi profondément. Shota s'est rendu compte, la peur aidant, que si Adam était encore touché de cette manière, ça voulait surement dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort envers Kaori.

Cette pensée plus que le reste était tout bonnement insupportable. La situation n'était pas viable, il fallait absolument qu'ils décoincent l'engrenage avant que ça tourne au carnage.

[…]

 ** _B_** rouhaha habituel, seulement deux corps penchés sur le comptoir.

« _Il n'est pas venu écouter ce soir.

_J'ai été obligé de lui donner des calmants. Il a eu une montée de fièvre après sa dernière virée sous la pluie et il délirait. »

Rai soupire. Parviendront-ils un jour à être tous les quatre, sans problèmes de ce genre ? Il voulait laisser les choses se débloquer seules… A l'évidence, c'est impossible, rien n'avancera s'ils n'interviennent pas.

« _Ils faut qu'ils se confrontent l'un à l'autre. S'ils ne veulent pas le faire pour eux ils le feront pour nous. »

Le serveur hoche la tête, en adéquation totale avec le brun.

« _Je vais essayer de voir Kaori demain. Je lui raconterais ce qu'Adam nous a expliqué, je doute fort qu'il soit en état de le faire une troisième fois, surtout dans ces conditions.

_Je pense aussi.

_Je lui demanderais de venir ici, rapidement, et on s'arrangera pour faire monter Adam en même temps.

_Je m'en occuperait, je suppose que je peux trouver des arguments percutants, qui me rassureront aussi sur ses sentiments à mon égard.

_Ca crève les yeux qu'il ne peut déjà plus se passer de toi.

_Pas vraiment non, sinon il me dirait quand il sort, et ne ferait pas autant de truc stupides.

_Il t'aime, simplement on ne peut rien contre ses démons. Tout ira mieux quand ils auront parlé, j'en suis sûr. »

Rai fait un sourire encourageant à son vis-à-vis qui le lui rend et part vers l'arrière, voir comment va son châtain.

[…]

 ** _Q_** uatre hommes, âgés de moins de trente ans, sont dans un bar. L'endroit est sombre, l'éclairage est éteint. Vide, et calme. Ce n'est pas encore ouvert. Dehors, la nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures. Le patron des lieux a jugé que ce cadre était plus propice à ce qu'ils allaient y faire. Pas de clients ce soir.

Le premier de ces hommes passe un chiffon humide sur la surface noire et brillante du comptoir. Il chantonne à voix basse. Ses cheveux noirs, attachés en catogan, descendent jusqu'en bas de son dos. Les traits de son visage sont avenants, c'est quelqu'un qui inspire confiance.

Le deuxième est juste en face de lui, installés sur un tabouret et les bras croisés contre son torse. Ses cheveux sont de la même couleur, néanmoins longs jusqu'aux épaules. Ils lui cachent une partie du visage que l'on devine extrêmement tendu. Ses doigts sont parfois agités de tics nerveux. Il attend.

Un autre est adossé au mur extérieur et laisse une cigarette se consumer dans sa main, trop occupé mentalement pour penser à la porter à ses lèvres. Elle va finir par lui brûler les doigts s'il n'y prend pas garde. Peau claire, traits tirés, cheveux bruns assez courts, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'est qu'en chemise, le vent frais lui donne des frissons désagréables.

Le dernier est châtain, sa chevelure emmêlée encadre son visage et ses joues creuses. Il est allongé sur le lit, au sous-sol du bar, il attend, lui aussi. Il sait inconsciemment ce qui l'attend mais il ne veut pas y faire face. Le lit lui apparaît comme un refuge bienfaisant pour l'heure, tant qu'il n'a pas à s'y coucher et à lui confier ses cauchemars et autres visions nocturnes douloureuses.

Ces quatre hommes sont liés, et ce depuis des années. Malgré des hauts et des bas, des crises et des moments de joie, ils sont là, prêts à se retrouver. Enfin.

Le brun se reprend et termine ce qu'il lui reste de cigarette. Il jette le mégot dans le pot de métal prévu à cet effet et rentre dans le bar. Il le traverse, jette un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres au comptoir, le serveur lui jetant un regard entendu. Il descend prudemment les escaliers et se retrouve happé par l'obscurité de sa pièce à vivre. Il entend la respiration chaotique du châtain affalé sur le lit. Il s'approche et parvient à s'allonger à ses côtés. Le corps se tend, il le prend contre lui pour l'apaiser, dans un geste censé lui prouver son amour.

Le châtain accepte bien vite l'étreinte chaleureuse et se blottit contre son torse, enserrant sa taille de ses bras fins. Leurs deux cœurs s'accélèrent, quelques souvenirs peu chastes leur reviennent à l'esprit. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le meilleur moment pour y penser. Ils restent pourtant là de longues minutes, le châtain puisant la force qu'il va lui falloir pour affronter la suite.

Ils finissent par se relever, avec douceur. Il est temps. Leurs mains, elles, ne se décollent pas et c'est ainsi liés qu'ils remontent, jusqu'à s'approcher du comptoir. La main du châtain broie celle du brun qui sourit. Pas qu'il soit masochiste, c'est un sourire de soulagement. Il est toujours là, il tient le coup, il va s'en sortir, ce soir, avec eux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs courts, auparavant dos à eux, se retourne. Trop d'émotions passent sur son visage à cet instant pour qu'elles puissent être répertoriées clairement. Le brun incite le châtain à s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin et reste debout, accoudé au dossier, sa main serrant toujours la sienne.

Sous les yeux rassurés de Rai et Shota, Kaori et Adam se font face, pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

« _Je suis désolé, Adam. »

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure, mais tous l'ont perçu.

« _Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être.

_J'aurais dû voir que ça n'allait pas. Mais je t'ai fait souffrir tout ce temps…

_Si je n'avais pas été aussi borné, je n'aurais pas souffert. Et toi non plus. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe, gênant dans d'autres circonstances, nécessaire pour eux.

« _Malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, regrettes-tu d'avoir passé une partie de ta vie avec moi ? »

Derrière la voix assurée, l'angoisse saisit la gorge.

« _Je ne pense pas. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier certaines choses. »

Ils s'échangent un sourire, certes pas immense, mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils se sont expliqués, finalement. Ça ne tenait qu'à ça.

Tremblante, une voix s'élève. Elle est assez aiguë, ce qui n'empêche pas sa pureté. Elle se fait plus assurée, le regard du chanteur se perd dans le vague, il se laisse porter par les mots qui sortent de son cœur.

« _Laisse-moi enflammer le bûcher qui_ _mettra fin à ta Mascarade._

 _Laisse se consumer les restes du masque que tu as porté jusqu'à présent._

 _Et quand mourront les braises, je recueillerais les cendres de ta confession._

 _Un deux trois, et nous irons cueillir la fleur qui naîtra de l'incendie._

 _Je serais là pour ta renaissance, je t'attends_. »

« _Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, mais nous allons reconstruire sur les décombres, ajoute-t-il, après avoir laissé planer la dernière syllabe. »

Shota enlace tendrement son amant qui prend ses deux mains dans les siennes. Devant ce tableau, les deux frères, leurs deux amis, sourient de concert.

Quelques jours pour succomber, cinq ans pour s'aimer, trois pour se pardonner.

Une amitié peut être difficile à sauvegarder, elle ne survit parfois pas au déluge que provoque une rupture. Toutefois, il est dangereux de changer, par amour. Rester fidèle à soi-même, ne pas se laisser entraîner par la tentation de la Mascarade. Il faut vivre, pour soi, pour celui et ceux qu'on aime. Vivre, heureux.

Fin

(27/03/2014 - 25/05/2014)

* * *

 _Je voudrais ajouter que les paroles de la chanson Masquerade appartiennent à ADAMS. Les autres sont de moi. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'inspiration me viendra pour mettre des notes dessus... Par ailleurs, elles sont chantées par une femme dans la chanson, mais pour des besoin scénaristiques évidents, c'est Adam qui le fait ici. Yoakemae est également le nom d'une de leur chanson, je trouvais ça sympa comme nom pour un bar._

 _Je m'excuse du dernier paragraphe abrupt; les choses s'accélèrent à la fin, mais je pense que c'était mieux ainsi, Adam avait déjà tout expliqué à Shota et Rai, ça ne servait à rien de tout reprendre._

 _Ça fait déjà un an que j'a terminé, wow. Je pense que j'essayerais d'écrire quelques scènes bonus plus tard. J'ai vraiment eu le temps de m'attacher à ces personnages, et encore plus à Rai et Kaori que j'ai créés._


End file.
